Losing Control
by kakite
Summary: Kagome trys to leave the feudal era for good, only to change her mind when something unexpected happens. What will happen when Inuyasha can't control himself? InuKag
1. Instincts

Kagome walked slowly into the dark woods, heading ultimately towards the well. She couldn't help feeling something was going to go wrong. There was this deep feeling within her that something wasn't right.  
  
Turning her head to glance back, her eyes fell upon the god tree. The tree Inuyasha was fastened to when she first met him. She reached out and touched the bark with a small hand when her mind exploded.  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha...." It was Kikyo's voice "Inuyasha.... I thought you loved me...."  
  
"Kikyo...." This time it was Inuyasha's voice. "What happened.... I do love you.... Wh- why are you pointing your bow at me..."   
  
Inuyasha's voice faded and a soft thump could be heard.  
  
*  
  
Eyes fluttering open, her eyes filled with understanding. 'Naraku did this. They did love each other...." With tear-filled eyes she turned and continued to head for the well. When it came into view, she glanced around for Inuyasha.  
  
When her eyes came to rest on his approaching form she sighed. 'He should go and find Kikyo, and explain this. Why is he even bothering with me? He loves Kikyo.... It is clear to me now.'  
  
"Kagome! You ARE NOT going home." Inuyasha broke the silence with his arrogant remark.  
  
"It's all clear to me now Inuyasha. I understand. Now please just let me go." Kagome whispered with her head bowed.  
  
"Wha.... What's clear?" Inuyasha said innocently.  
  
Kagome looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. That memory that she saw when she touched the tree had been enough.  
  
"You don't need me here, just let me go home."  
  
"And WHY, may I ask, would I do THAT!"  
  
"Because... you love Kikyo, and you should go tell her the truth, how you were deceived by Naraku. She would believe you, now go to her." Kagome whispered, almost too softly for Inuyasha's ears.  
  
The hanyou heard though... and her words stung his heart. He didn't love Kikyo anymore... That was over, in the past. He had Kagome now, but how was she supposed to know that?  
  
'Say something.... Don't let me go.' Kagome pleaded to herself. 'Don't let me live in loneliness.'  
  
The urge to cry was stronger now, and soon a tear slipped down her cheek, followed by several others.  
  
"Kagome.... Don't cry, we need you here!" Inuyasha said desperately.  
  
"Kikyo can sense the shards too you know." Kagome said dejectedly.  
  
She turned and she ran towards the well, she ran with all her might. Just when she was about to jump in, when she was ready to leave this world forever, Inuyasha's words froze her.  
  
"Aishiteru!" Inuyasha half yelled, pleading with her not to leave him.  
  
'Nani?! What is he saying... he loves me?' Kagome swiveled on her foot to look at the hanyou. A look of despair played across his handsome face.  
  
"Aishiteru, always have." Kagome said.  
  
"Mou ichido onegai shimasu?!" Inuyasha asked incredulously.  
  
"I said, Aishiteru.... But do you really love me?" Kagome said, looking deep into the hanyou's eyes. "What about Kikyo?"  
  
"I.... She's the past now, she's dead. Now please.... Don't leave me." Inuyasha implored.  
  
A slight tingle went all over Kagome's skin. Her stomach was doing cartwheels inside of her. 'He loves me....'  
  
Inuyasha waited for a response- any response, but Kagome just sat and stared. He could sense a change in her scent, which was having an interesting effect on him. Suddenly, his hands started to shake.  
  
'Kamis.... Not now!' he exclaimed to himself. 'What am I supposed to do?! She's right there.... Chikuso! Sometimes I wish my youkai blood wasn't there just because of the instincts that come with it.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, unsure of why Inuyasha was now shaking uncontrollably. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Y- y- eah." He stuttered, hoping his instincts would give it a rest already.  
  
Kagome walked closer to him, close enough that he could feel her breath on his face.  
  
"You don't look ok...." Kagome said.  
  
'Ok.... Now she is pushing it.' Inuyasha thought, trying to ignore the presence in front of him. 'She'd never forgive me.... She would never let me for that matter.'  
  
"I think you need to go back to the hut Kagome...." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Why?! There IS something wrong with isn't there! What did I do wrong...." Kagome voice turned to a whisper. "I really do love you Inuyasha.... I would never leave you."  
  
That nearly did it. Inuyasha shivered with temptation.  
  
'Chikuso.... I am 17 years old and I haven't found a mate yet... but why do my instincts have to strike at all the wrong times?!'  
  
"Kagome..." 'Might has well tell her, she isn't going to go away.' "Um.... Let's just say that my demon blood is telling me to do something right now that probably wouldn't fly with you."  
  
"Like what?! Kiss me? That's what you usually do in a situation like this right?" Kagome said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Well.... Something a little more then that." Inuyasha said uncomfortably.  
  
"Like- oh......" Kagome blushed and turned away.  
  
"And I am gonna lose it any minute now....." Inuyasha's voice began to shake and he looked away from the miko who still hadn't moved. Her scent was overpowering him. That jasmine, soothing, caressing.....  
  
"Gahhh! Inuyasha?!" Kagome screeched.  
  
Inuyasha had gotten up and was advancing on her with a dreamy look on his face. She backed away slowly, turned and ran back to the hut. Seeing Shippo outside the door, she yelled out to him.   
  
"SHIPPO!! HELP!" She cried, glancing behind her to see Inuyasha jogging after her happily.  
  
'What's Kagome yelling about, are they playing tag? FUN, I wanna play too!' Shippo thought.  
  
Before Shippo had a chance to ask Kagome if he could play too, she was inside of the hut, followed by a very weird looking Inuyasha.  
  
"Eh?" Shippo questioned before following Inuyasha into the hut.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Kagome screamed at him, alarming Shippo with having fear in her voice.  
  
'Fear? Oh boy, what did he do this time....' Shippo pondered.  
  
"Shippo.... I think you had better leave." Kagome said, trying to fake calmness.  
  
Shippo complied, but not without an argument. He set out on a forest path, grumbling about 'stupid hanyous.'  
  
Inside the hut, Kagome was having an interesting ordeal.  
  
"INUYASHA SNAP OUT OF IT!" She yelled in his ear, hoping that he would hear her and break out of this trance.  
  
"Mmmmm.... Not so loud." Inuyasha mumbled as he grabbed Kagome's waist and began.... Biting Kagome's neck?  
  
"Are you biting me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Mmmm." Was the muffled reply.  
  
Kagome could hear voices outside, but she couldn't free herself from Inuyasha's powerful grasp.... Though she could admit it was quite nice having him right there....  
  
Just as Kagome was relaxing into Inuyasha's hold three weary travelers walked in. Sango was first, followed by Miroku and Kirara. As each one walked in the door, their jaw dropped in shock.   
  
"Think you guys better leave...." Kagome mumbled, blushing.  
  
"Bu- wh.... Whoa." Sango stuttered.  
  
Miroku's reaction was quite expected; he had a wide grin playing across his lecherous face.  
  
"I see you finally got friendly with her Inuyasha." He commented. Normally, Inuyasha would have attacked Miroku for such a comment, but shocked Miroku by not even acknowledging his remark.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku probed.  
  
"Mmmmm.... Go away, busy." Inuyasha continued to work his way around and down Kagome's neck.  
  
Sango and Miroku were both quite confused. Inuyasha wasn't responding to Miroku's lecherous comments? Was the world ending? That's when it struck Miroku.... 'His instincts.... Oh god, Kagome....'  
  
"F***." Miroku said. "Kagome, do you want him to do this?"  
  
"I'm... not quite sure...." Kagome was a little occupied with the hanyou that was now heading back up to her lips.  
  
"We'll leave if you want us to, if not we can get him off of you."  
  
"I just wanted this moment to be when he's in his right mind.... And he's certainly not in his right mffh." Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's kiss, it seemed he had worked his way around her entire body, and finally reached the lips.  
  
Suddenly Kagome slapped Inuyasha hard in the cheek.  
  
"Ow! What was that for, wench?" The old Inuyasha was back, just in time to see a teary eyed Kagome in front of him.  
  
"How.... How dare you!" Kagome cried.  
  
"What'd I do!?" Inuyasha asked innocently.  
  
"You.... You ruined everything!" Kagome exclaimed, exiting the hut and running into the forest, pursued by a very confused Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome finally stopped running and sat down next to a tree. There was an eerie glow all about her from the sunlight shining through the trees high above.  
  
"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I wanted it to be special.... That was my dream, I wanted it to be pleasant and quiet. Everything was supposed to be perfect." Kagome explained through sobs.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Inuyasha said. "You wanted what to be special."  
  
"My..... my first kiss." Kagome stopped shaking and held her knees silently.  
  
"Nani? You let me do everything else, why is the lips different?" Inuyasha pondered.  
  
Kagome sighed, 'What am I going to do.... Everything is ruined....' She hugged her knees tighter, wishing they were Inuyasha.  
  
"What happened back there?...." Kagome broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged before her now, and jumped at her sudden words.  
  
"Oh..... my blood is half youkai.... And so whenever I am presented with a potential mate, it seems to go wild. I can control it most of the time.... And it only happens around you."  
  
Kagome looked up at him as he finished, his eyes were sad as he spoke of it.  
  
That's all for today.... Wow this is the second fic I have started today.... And like the 7th this week, I gotta get postin these! I just started one called "The Great War" Anyway, please review! 


	2. Caught

Review Responses- That's right, you gave me tons of reviews, and now you get responses to them. If you reviewed, and a response is not here, then you probably didn't write enough to respond to.  
  
Sailor-X: It was supposed to be funny, so if you were laughing that was a good thing! This chapter should be funnier.  
  
Creamcat: Sorry about the deepness, I was feeling pretty depressed when I wrote this, plus I have a thing with writing dark fanfiction.. Anyway, I will certainly make it brighter in the future.  
  
Inutori: yah, I really do need to describe the scenery more. heh heh. I read it against just now and I found many places where I could have described things more clearly, I'll change it in the future.  
  
Priest: I shouldn't start a bunch until I finish a few, but I have this horrible thing with finishing fics, I have only ever finished one..  
  
Inuyasha147: Arigato! I am glad to hear you enjoyed my story so much! ^-^  
  
Anyway, onward with the story!  
  
Translations of Japanese used are in parentheses, review if you would like me to remove them in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Losing Control  
  
"Oh..... my blood is half youkai.... And so whenever I am presented with a potential mate, it seems to go wild. I can control it most of the time.... it only happens around you."  
  
Kagome looked up at him as he finished, his eyes were sad as he spoke of it.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes wearily, taking in Kagome's soothing scent. He heard Kagome shift and jump when warm lips met his. His reaction was quick as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back, keeping his instincts under control.  
  
When the two finally broke apart, Kagome smiled. Also smirking sheepishly Inuyasha stared for a few moments at Kagome.  
  
"I figured, why sulk about the first, when you've got hundreds more to come?" Kagome said leaning over for another quick kiss.  
  
They both got up from the ground, Inuyasha looking a little too intently at Kagome, not just at her face. Kagome giggled and jogged away under the tall trees. The sun peaked through the leaves high above, creating spots of light and shadow in the ground.  
  
Pursuing her, Inuyasha darted away from the tree she had been leaning on. She stopped at a small, clear spring with Inuyasha close behind her. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her again, jumping over the stream and charging over the treetop with Kagome still in his arms.  
  
Kagome squealed with glee as he carried her over the forest, wind whipping at her hair. When Inuyasha finally stopped a little outside camp, Kagome was a little disappointed, as she was greatly enjoying her ride.  
  
They sat on the warm ground in a patch of sun, Kagome settling herself in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha purred in approval and rubbed up against her cutely, reminding Kagome strangely of a kitten.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Mmmm?" He mumbled.  
  
"Could we go back to our time for a few days? Have some fun." Kagome smiled, eyes gleaming.  
  
"Well.." Inuyasha began.  
  
"I would be SOOO happy!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Ok!" Inuyasha agreed, figuring it was no use to object.  
  
"YAY!" Kagome squealed. "Lets go right now!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha found himself helping Kagome into the well with her yellow bag stretched across his shoulder. Jumping in after her, he felt his stomach lurch as he was dragged into Kagome's time.  
  
The minute he reappeared at the bottom of the well in the Higurashi shrine, Kagome hugged him happily. Grabbing her waist, Inuyasha jumped easily out of the well and onto the roof of Kagome house. They ducked into Kagome's bedroom window and Inuyasha set Kagome onto her neatly made bed.  
  
"Do you really have to go to that 'chu gakko'(junior high) of yours?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Just for one day! Then I promise I will spend two whole days with you." Kagome got up from her bed and walked to her bedroom door. "Let's go tell everyone we're home."  
  
"Aww... C'mon, we got some time alone right?" Inuyasha crept up behind Kagome and put his arms around her waist. She jumped and turned around to face him, her lips met a kiss.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Kagome had forgotten about her family completely for the moment and melted into the hanyou's arms.  
  
Meanwhile, Souta heard voices in Kagome's room, and he wanted to see if Kagome was back so he was creeping down the hall towards her room.  
  
'I don't hear any more voices inside..' Souta thought, still creeping steadily towards the door.  
  
Finally, Souta reached the door.  
  
'One.. Two.. Three..'  
  
"OHAYO SIS!!!!!! I MI.. ssed.. y.. o.. u" Souta had flung open the door and was very surprised at the scene that lay before him. Inuyasha had Kagome pinned onto her bed and was kissing her quite passionately. Souta also noticed that the top of Inuyasha's red haori was on the floor.  
  
"OKAAAAAASAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"(mother) Souta yelled. "KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE DOING * THINGS * IN KAGOME'S ROOM!!!!"  
  
By then, both Kagome and Inuyasha were rushing to quiet the kid.  
  
"Shut up, kid!" Inuyasha yelled over Souta's continuous shouts.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could, not being able to think of anything else to do. "INUYASHA, LET'S GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!"  
  
"Hai!" Inuyasha abandoned the boy, eager to make his mate happy. 'Chotto(wait).. My MATE?! Whoa, since when did I start calling her that...'  
  
Inuyasha had Kagome on his back and they prang out of the window together.  
  
"Let's just spend some time on the roof, now one can find us there!" Kagome suggested logically.  
  
Inuyasha complied and Kagome soon found herself being set down on top of the Higurashi roof.  
  
"Arigato, Inuyasha!" Kagome bowed, examining her surroundings briefly. "Inuyasha? Can we use your haori to sit down on?... This roof is pretty rough looking."  
  
"Hai.." Inuyasha said dreamily, removing his haori quickly and spreading it out onto the ground. His earlier thought about Kagome being his 'mate' had sparked his instincts again. The thought of Kagome being his was rather nice, and this was his chance to claim her. 'Chikuso(damn)... I hope it's alright with her, better ask.'  
  
"Kagome? Can I claim you?" Inuyasha asked calmly.  
  
"Nani?!" (what) The Inuyasha Kagome knew wouldn't speak of such things so freely, surely he wasn't talking about what Kagome thought he was.  
  
"I mean mate with you... you know?" Inuyasha continued, seemingly unfazed.  
  
"Doshite ka?!" (why?) Kagome asked, though not entirely hating the idea at the same time.  
  
"Because, aishiteru."(I love you) Now Kagome was SURE Inuyasha was not in his right mind, speaking so calmly about matters that usually made him so such stupid things.  
  
"Sou (well).. Watashi wa (I).. Aishiteru, Inuyasha (I love you, Inuyasha)." Kagome finished, accepting defeat, somewhat happily actually. She had been hoping that he would win.  
  
Sitting down on the spread-out haori, she smiled at him sagely.  
  
"Well... Things left unattended now tend to magnify themselves later." Kagome said jokingly.  
  
"Nan desu ka?!" (What?) Inuyasha coughed, taking in the subtle insult. "Are you saying that my instincts would get worse if I didn't satisfy them?!"  
  
"Hai." Kagome said matter-of-factly. "Well then, what are you waiting for... take me." Kagome grabbed his foot and pulled him down with her.  
  
"Iie! My instincts can wait, if you don't want to we don't have to!" Inuyasha pulled himself away.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Even after we admitted our love to each other we bicker... it's sad, and I actually want you to take me, now do it before I change my mind!"  
  
Kagome once against grabbed hold of Inuyasha's leg once again and pulled him close. Inuyasha began to shake slightly, which was no surprise to Kagome. He started to kiss her back and tightened his grip around her waist.  
  
"If you want to, then great!..." Inuyasha mumbled into Kagome's hair.  
  
Other assorted clothing pieces were soon added to the haori top under the couple.  
  
"Kaggooooommeee-chan!" someone yelled from the ground below. It was a young girl's voice, about Kagome's age.  
  
"N. Nani!" Kagome gasped, looking down to see her friend standing on the ground below.  
  
'Chikuso, Ayumi! How much did she see?!' Kagome thought frantically.  
  
"Ohhhh, Kagome-chan! What're you doing up there!" The girl, Ayumi, waved as if just catching sight of her.  
  
Kagome peeked timidly over the edge while Inuyasha waited impatiently behind her.  
  
"I.. Uhhh.. I was just.. Fixing a patch on the roof!" Kagome lied.  
  
"Oh... Daijoubu ka?(are you ok?) Hojo-kun has been worried." Ayumi asked.  
  
Kagome signed loudly, wishing she could tell her friends the truth. 'Then again... it is my secret... and that way I won't get questioned about Inuyasha, and no one has to know about this little roof thing!'  
  
While Kagome was pondering this, Inuyasha had edged over next to her. Kagome jumped as she felt his strong arms lock around her waist.  
  
"WHA! WHO'S THAT?!" Ayumi was also surprised at the appearance of Inuyasha, but then again who wouldn't be surprised if you saw a very handsome, shirtless guy with two dog ears, embracing their best friend.  
  
"Uhhhh... That would be Inuyasha Kagome said, eyebrows twitching as she braced herself for what was to come. Exactly as Kagome expected, Ayumi exploded.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING ON THE ROOF TOGETHER, WHY ARE YOU BOTH NAKED, AND WHY DOES THAT GUY HAVE A VERY DREAMY LOOK IN HIS EYES?! YOU GUYS WEREN'T DOING * THINGS * UP THERE WERE YOU? THEN AGAIN, WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU BE DOING UP THERE NAKED! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME KAGOME! ISN'T THIS THAT SELFISH, VIOLENT GUY YOU ALWAYS TOLD US ABOUT?! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THAT FAR WITH HIM?!" Ayumi stopped to gasp for air, giving Kagome a small window in which to explain herself.  
  
"Ayumi, we were.. NOT... doing * things * up here..." Kagome lied lamely.  
  
"Oh yeah?! Then why is he kissing your neck?!" Ayumi motioned to the hanyou that was caressing Kagome's neck softly.  
  
"Well... you see..." Kagome tried to think of an excuse, but there simply was none. "Ok, so we were."  
  
"I KNEWIT, I KNEW IT!" Ayumi shrieked happily.  
  
"Since you know now, can you leave us alone please?" Kagome said reasonably, but Ayumi wouldn't have it. Being too amused by the fact that she had caught Kagome and that guy on the roof together had temporarily knocked a few things loose in her mind.  
  
"I have to tell everyone! Eri and Yuka will be dieing to know! Oh, what about Hojo-kun, he'll be heartbroken... and your mother! What will she think!? Hey do you think you'll get pregnant?" Ayumi continued with a constant flow of questions.  
  
Meanwhile, on the roof, Kagome had begun to get dressed and had somehow snapped Inuyasha out of his reverie.  
  
'Why did that damn girl have to interrupt! I was having fun too...' Inuyasha thought angrily and shot a death glare at Ayumi, who didn't seem to notice. Ayumi was still babbling to herself happily, forgetting everything around her.  
  
They were both dressed as Inuyasha jumped of the roof with Kagome on his back.  
  
"Hey Ayumi... you can tell everyone about Inuyasha, just not what we were doing on the roof okay?" Kagome was standing in front of the babbling girl waving her arms frantically. The arm-waving actually had some effect.  
  
"Gah, Kagome, why are you waving your arms around like that, it makes you look like a baka." Ayumi commented as she finally stopped babbling in 'girl's language' as Inuyasha had dubbed it.  
  
"Trying to get your attention is all, listen, please don't tell anyone about the roof thing k?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
Ayumi stared at her as if in deep thought, then at Inuyasha. Shifting uncomfortably under her gaze, Inuyasha noticed her eyes scan him thoroughly several times before seeming satisfied.  
  
"Promise you'll tell me when you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Ayumi said, taking her eyes off Inuyasha to note Kagome's reaction.  
  
"NANI!!!???" Kagome screeched. "WHO SAID I WAS GOING TO BE PREGNANT!!!???"  
  
"Oi, Kagome." Inuyasha's ear were flattened to his head "Stop making so much noise!"  
  
"Just kidding! Okay, I won't tell anyone... except maybe a few people like say, Eri, Yuka and Hojo.." Ayumi said, both girls ignoring Inuyasha's comment.  
  
"Okay, it's a deal." Kagome said, though not liking the idea of Hojo finding out.  
  
"Great! You two have fun. I just came to ask if you wanted to go shopping, but maybe some other time..." Ayumi winked and then set off down the stairs and into the street.  
  
~  
  
"Kagome, dear, I have a bath ready for you." Ms. H called up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Ok Mom!" Kagome replied.  
  
"And there's enough room in there for Inuyasha too!" Kagome heard the words, but not sure if she was actually understanding them right.  
  
"NANI!" Kagome fumed, not sure what to think about her mother's hint.  
  
"Well, he needs a bath too you know, and I'll get grandchildren faster that way!" Kagome's mother replied happily.  
  
Kagome screamed. How could her mother say something like that!? It was crazy! It was insane, it was stupid, it was... a really good idea. Kagome caught Inuyasha's eye and winked. Inuyasha, seeming to get the idea, leaped out of Kagome desk chair and into the bathroom like a sort of excited puppy. Comparing Inuyasha to a puppy made Kagome giggle slightly before exiting her room and entering the bathroom where Inuyasha peered into the water eagerly pulling of his haori.  
  
~~  
  
That's all for today, sorry for the delay in getting this up, I was in D.C. and N.Y. Anyway, I should have a lot more time to write, sot he next chapter should be posted soon. Please review and tell me if you want to make the next chapter the last, or if you want me to continue for a few more chapters. Arigato~! 


	3. Damn Pride

Ever wonder what happened to Souta's lil girlfriend? Me too! Well, I took the horrible matter into my own hands. Trouble is... can't remember her name so I hope I got it at lease REMOTELY right, I am calling her "hitemi" Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Souta was having a thoroughly wonderful time with Hitemi. So wonderful in fact, that he failed to notice Inuyasha's sword leaning against the wall near the stairs as he got home.  
  
"C'mon Hitemi! We can go up to my room, and maybe you can meet my sister, if she's here that is..." Souta beckoned for the young girl to follow him up the stairs.  
  
Unfortunately, he never got to his room. Silence. Souta stared, Souta's eyebrow twitched "A- a- ano..." Souta was faced with probably the MOST disturbing sight for a boy his age. He was thoroughly grossed out! Before him, through the open bathroom door, he could see not ONLY a naked Kagome in the full bathtub, but also a very naked Inuyasha RIGHT next to her.  
  
Souta twitched. He had to think fast, Hitemi was coming up the stairs. FAST, FASTER! Her steps were right behind him.  
  
Thank kami for bathroom doors, especially the ones that open outward. Souta leaped heroically towards the doorway and the door closed just in time to hide the disturbing sight from Hitemi's eyes. Wiping a bead of sweat from his troubled face Souta let out a sigh.  
  
"Souta-kun... Who was in there?" Hitemi wasn't stupid enough not to know someone had been in the bathroom. why else would Souta close the door so quickly?  
  
"A- ano... watashi no niisan to..." (well.. My sister and..) Souta knew he should have left out the 'and' Now he either had to think of something good, or tell the truth.  
  
"To?" (and?) Hitemi sounded intrigued.  
  
"To... Buyo!" (and.. Buyo) He finished triumphantly, proud at his quick and wise thinking.  
  
"Mao."  
  
Souta twitched.  
  
"Mi-rao."  
  
One could almost see the triumph breaking in the air as Souta turned around with more of a horrified twitch then anything else. There, rolling happily on the stair below him, was a very innocent looking Buyo.  
  
"But Buyo is right there..." Hitemi gave Souta one of those 'I-know-you- lied-to-me,-now-tell-me-the-truth-now-or-you-get-it' looks.  
  
"Oh..." Souta laughed nervously, pulling at the collar of his t-shirt as if he wasn't getting enough air. "Well... actually her... boyfriend is in there with her."  
  
"Oh..." Hitemi began. "OH!! Hehe... do you know him, is he nice?"  
  
A boy could be amazed how fast gossip can consume a girl's mind. It could overcome some of the HUGESET things. After this, he would never... EVER crtisize the girl's need for gossip AGAIN.  
  
"Uhhhh.. Kare no namae wa Inuyasha desu." (his name is Inuyasha) Souta was finally recovering from the sight. "Kare wa nichan ga suki desu.(he likes my sister) he likes her a lot too well obviously.. But they just told each other recently after hiding it from each other for SOO long."  
  
"That's so sad! I'm glad you told me quickly!" Hitemi blushed, forgetting about the bathroom door incident. "What else about their relationship?"  
  
Hitemi was in gossip mode, not one thing could stop her now from questioning ever aspect of their relationship. Though in third grade, Hitemi was already the center of the gossip network at the shyou gakko. (school, grades 1-6)  
  
"Yeah, I think they are engaged, but I am not sure. I hope so because Inuyasha is the coolest! He'll be my real oniisan!" Souta was going to continue when the source of their conversation opened the door with a very content smile on his face.  
  
"Ah, Kagome that was.." Inuyasha began, though Kagome, seeing the two children in the hallway and putting the pieces together; the door slamming, the blush on both kid's faces. Souta obviously had seen them in the bathtub together.  
  
"Inuyasha, Osuwari." Kagome recited. As ordered, Inuyasha crashed to the ground, nearly flattening a very traumatized Buyo.  
  
"Souta! Hitemi! Konnichiwa!" Kagome said with a big fake smile on her face, glancing down at Inuyasha who was struggling to rid himself of the spell.  
  
Hitemi was stupefied by the hanyou that was now flattened on the floor, ran haori and all. When the spell finally wore off, Inuyasha peeled himself unceremoniously from the ground and brushed himself off angrily.  
  
"Whoa..." Hitemi was still staring fixedly at the silver-haired, dog-eared man in front of her. "ARE THOSE REAL?!"  
  
Hitemi was jumping up and down trying to reach Inuyasha's soft ears. Softly laughing, Kagome reached over to scratch one of them. As the massaged it, Inuyasha's tension slowly leaked away. He tried to stop it, yes he tried to stop this embarrassment, but it wouldn't stop. His left leg just wouldn't stop tapping as long as Kagome scratched his ear.  
  
"Stop." He purred, though not wanting her to. Both children were watching the scene with amusement.  
  
"Why?! You're enjoying it!" Kagome said indignantly.  
  
"Are not." Inuyasha purred again.  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not" "Are too" "Are not" "Are too" "Are not" "Are too" "Are not" "Are too"  
  
While the two had been arguing, Hitemi and Souta had escaped to his room  
  
~  
  
Kagome sat forlornly at the table, legs crossed haphazardly and both elbows resting on the table.  
  
"Okaasan?" Kagome called to her mother who was washing dishes at the sink.  
  
"Hai?" The woman responded, pausing with her scrubbing so she could hear better.  
  
"Can we talk about me and Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed deeply, diverting her gaze to an insect that was hovering over the fruit bowl in front of her.  
  
"Go ahead, I'd be happy." Her mother smiled on of those warm motherly smiles that can make you feel like a diamond.  
  
"This whole thing is kinda going fast... not that I mind, I love him more than anything in the world." She paused to look out at the Goshimboku tree. "It's just that... I'm not so sure I'm ready to leave this world entirely quite yet. I WAS born here after all and that must count for something."  
  
"I think you were really meant for that world, but I also think you were meant for this world. You shouldn't have to give up either one for any reason. I do think that you seem to get along better in the other time." Her mother was now sitting at the kitchen table with Kagome.  
  
"Arigato, Okaasan." Kagome smiled, looking out the window to see none other then her Inuyasha sailing towards the tree outside of the shrine.  
  
He stopped in one of it's thick branches in a crouch, momentarily distracted by a small insect that buzzed lethargically past him. He swatted at it playfully before it flew, escaping his sharp claws. One of his ears twitched slightly and he brought his foot up to scratch it. Kagome couldn't help but bursting out in laughter, realizing how much like a dog he really was. Flinging open the back door she jogged out to his tree calling his name lightly.  
  
Jumping down in a swift motion, Inuyasha was next to Kagome before she could even reach the base of the tree.  
  
"Yo, koibito." Inuyasha whispered, affectionately nuzzling her neck.  
  
Kagome giggled, since when was Inuyasha this nice?! A little voice whispered back to her 'Since we were on the roof!'  
  
"Can we go back and look for some more shards?" Inuyasha voiced hopefully.  
  
"I guess so, I miss it a lot and we've only been here for 3 days." She whispered up to his fuzzy ear.  
  
When they were on the other side of the well, big yellow bag and all, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome gently and leaped out the well. Little did either know that they had quite an audience. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all were on their feet as Inuyasha landed lightly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" three voices chorused (Plus one mew from Kirara.) Everyone exploded at once with excuses as to why they were waiting at the well.  
  
"You see, we were walking, and there was the well..." Sango started.  
  
"...we knew you two were in Kagome's time so we decided to wait here." Shippo scratched his head thoughtfully.  
  
"I was meditating near here, and I thought I felt an ominous presence close to the well." Was all that could be heard of Miroku's explanation.  
  
"Gah, everyone urusei!" (shut up!) Kagome squeaked, genuinely trying to listen to everyone at once and not succeeding.  
  
"You probably just didn't feel very safe without me around to protect you, huh." Inuyasha stated sarcastically.  
  
"Well.. You see..." Everyone started, but were cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Save your breath, lets get back to the hut. It was hard enough getting Kagome to haul herself back, damn wench." Inuyasha coughed sourly, hoping Kagome wouldn't sit him.  
  
Everyone except Kagome departed to the hut. She stayed right where she had been standing before, frozen in disbelief.  
  
"Of course I can't expect him to be nicer to me around THEM. It was too good to be true. Him and his damn pride." She mumbled to herself. "How could he be so nice to me when we're alone, and then have it change completely when we're around people."  
  
Sango was the only one who noticed Kagome-chan's absence from the group and she swung back a little to see what was amiss. When Sango reached the well, Kagome was just swinging her big yellow bag over her shoulder halfheartedly.  
  
"Everything ok?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"Hai, Hai." Kagome said, using a tone that said quite the opposite.  
  
"You sure..." Sango asked, getting a good look in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"That damn baka," Kagome said monotonously. "Him and his god damned pride. His pride is the size of the Goodyear blimp that those Americans have!"  
  
"Ehh? Good. year.. Blimp.? O well, Kagome, I am sure he didn't mean it... you know he never means any of the things he says." Sango said, though not remember any particularly nasty insults from Inuyasha.  
  
"We had sex, Sango. On the roof of my house. We kissed and kissed. I thought he had gotten nicer to me, but it was just 'cause we were alone."  
  
Sango stared in shock. They did WHAT on Kagome's roof?!  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa... you had SEX?!" Sango said disbelievingly. "You mean to tell me that you got him on the roof of your house with HIM and had SEX?!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
*****  
  
Gomen ne! I have to go to Virginia tomorrow and I thought I would post this much anyway, gomen again for the fact that I did not have time to write more. I won't have much time from now on to write, so I figured I should just get what I had posted right away. Wish me luck in Virginia when I compete in the National USCCA rock climbing competition!  
  
****** 


	4. Show Me

Losing Control Chapter 4  
  
Sango stared in shock. They did WHAT on Kagome's roof?!  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa... you had SEX?!" Sango said disbelievingly. "You mean to tell me that you got him on the roof of your house with HIM and had SEX?!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I always knew you two would get together!" Sango exclaimed happily, nearly forgetting Kagome's problem, only to be reminded when Kagome began to walk away into the woods.  
  
"Kagome-chan?! Where are you going?" Sango trotted after the retreating form like a puppy would follow its master.  
  
"On a walk. Alone." Kagome was obviously not in the mood for 'girl talk' so Sango decided sagely to leave her alone. She turned and headed back to camp and left the miko to her thoughts.  
  
She soon found herself at the Goshimboku tree once again.  
  
"You started this." She threw at the tree. No response, just a rustle of the leaves.  
  
Inuyasha was watching her from his favorite branch, knowing that he had made a deadly mistake back at the well.  
  
"Dammit, I thought I have something good, something I could rely on for ONCE in my life. I know he didn't mean it but.." She trailed off and settled herself among the ancient roots of the tree before continuing, "Sometimes I wish he would forget his pride.. Even just 'sit'ing here.."  
  
WHUMP  
  
"It IS possible for me to forget my pride." Inuyasha's muffled voice could be heard from the dirt.  
  
"Is it also possible for a girl to get some privacy around here?" Kagome asked irritably.  
  
"Look Kagome.." Inuyasha pouted "I came here to say I am sorry."  
  
"Mmmm hmmm." Kagome rested her head back on the tree and closed her eyes, willing his away with her mind.  
  
"Come ON Kagome! They don't know yet, and so I just said what they expected to hear!" Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed of me if you REALLY love me." Kagome whispered calmly, eyes still shut.  
  
"But I do love you!" Inuyasha held.  
  
"Do you love me enough to forget your pride?" Kagome inquired, opening one eye to look at the puzzled hanyou in front of her. "No. No, you don't."  
  
"What do you want me to do, kiss you in front of everyone?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Yup."  
  
*  
  
"Hello Lady Kagome." Miroku said as the two walked into the clearing.  
  
Stopping about 10 feet from where the whole group was sitting, including Kaede, the couple stood to face each other.  
  
'Feh, everyone's watching... man the comments from Miroku are never going to end.. Wow she smells good..' Inuyasha re-directed his attention to the girl in front of him, looking up at him with expecting eyes.  
  
In one swift movement Inuyasha had her in his arms in a very, very passionate kiss. The world dissolved around them and the only thing in any of Inuyasha's senses was Kagome. The only thing on his mind was Kagome. She swam through his thoughts gracefully, winking at him.  
  
"Mmmm..." Inuyasha mumbled, snaking his hands up Kagome's shirt slowly.  
  
"Eep!" Kagome yelped when she felt his warm hands touch her stomach but relaxed when she saw they were only Inuyasha's.  
  
"Ewwwwww, Inuyasha is turning into Miroku!" A tiny voice broke the reverie that they were both sharing. Realizing where they were, Inuyasha hastily removed his hands from their position under Kagome's shirt and took a step away. Kagome also was quite embarrassed and was a remarkable shade of red that equaled the red in Kirara's eyes.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Kagome said bowing.  
  
"O don't let us keep you, please continue." Miroku urged lecherously.  
  
Sango was silent and Shippo was regarding Inuyasha with a disgusted stare.  
  
"Much better." Kagome whispered contentedly. "Never be embarrassed of me, Inuyasha, and I'll never be embarrassed of you."  
  
Smirking, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and they walked towards the forest happily, ignoring stares from their comrades.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and stepping in front of Kagome, beckoning Kagome into his arms.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha probed, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Which time do you consider 'home', this time, or the future?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
The question surprised Kagome, her head tilted in thought as she considered the inquiry. She WAS after all, born in the future and had lived there her whole life until recently when she fell into the well. Then again, she spent much more time in the feudal era these days and had begun to have the mental picture that when she came to 'her' time that she was kind of just taking care of business. Had the feudal era really become her home? Had she really given her life to the world in the well and the search for the shikon shards? 'Hai. I knew this would happen from the day that I decided to look for the shards with Inuyasha.'  
  
"I would have to say the feudal era." Kagome finally answered. Her words seemed to stir something in Inuyasha, which made him beam contentedly. Watching his face light up like that made Kagome's heart melt, and right then and there, she knew that she would spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
Sango 'Awwed' mutely from her post in the bushes, causing Inuyasha to glance over Kagome's shoulder and spot her. Choosing not to tell Kagome that Sango was watching, he decided to take this chance.  
  
"Kagome, will you marry me?" Inuyasha's voice did not falter, pink wisps of cherry blossoms sailed around the couple.  
  
"Yes!" Gasped a very radiant girl as she flung herself into his arms.  
  
Inuyasha felt his stomach settle with relief, 'Not that there was anything to be nervous about,' he assured himself confidently.  
  
The scene was perfect, the rays of sun danced in the trees and reflected upon the flecks of petals floating lightly to the ground. The moment WOULD have lasted forever had Kagome not turned very green, ran off the path and threw up.  
  
'This could only mean one thing!' Thought an exited taijya as she rushed to the girl's side.  
  
Inuyasha also rushed to her side, but couldn't stop himself from smiling. He had a loving mate, and he was going to have a full family soon! He looked up into the azure sky as Kagome rested herself against him. 'I'm going to be a father.'  
  
THE END  
  
That is the end of this tale, and as you might have noticed I set it up very well for a sequel... so if you all feel so inclined. I would very much like to know if you want a sequel ^.^ please review on the subject. Also, I re-read a lot of my writing and I realized how many horrible mistakes that I made, and just how horrible most of it was (in my opinion) I would love some constructive criticism, I would be very glad to return the favor, thanks, ja ne. 


End file.
